1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a business system operated by a terminal device, the business system is a system which operates on the terminal device while serving as an agent designed to directly support a user conducting business, and the disclosure relates particularly to a technique that can additionally-write or share business knowledge with respect to a user interface on an operation screen at the initiative of various users without modifying an existing business system.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Basically, a user who conducts business while operating a terminal device cannot directly describe business knowledge with respect to a user interface in an actual business system to be operated because it is accompanied by modification of the business system. Even if there is an API (Application Program Interface) of the business system to be operated, in order to describe the business knowledge, while implementation of the API provided by various business systems is required to be grasped in each case, individual adapters designed to access from a function adapted to an architecture of the business system are required to be set, and therefore, it is not versatile.
Thus, when a user describes business knowledge of a business system, the business knowledge is often accumulated by using a knowledge sharing tool such as text and a wiki separately from the business system. However, it is difficult for the user to describe, in a text described in such a knowledge sharing tool, that at what timing the user should refer to the business knowledge with respect to a change of a window of a screen, and since the business knowledge is converted into primary information called text, it is difficult to provide the business knowledge in a form linked to an actual operation on a 2D screen.
Further, it is difficult to provide business knowledge directly to a user based on a widget displayed on a screen (a unique control such as a button and text displayed on the screen).
Further, when a certain user imparts new business knowledge to business knowledge in text format described by another user, the user should understand the context and background of the business knowledge accumulated by another user, and since the business knowledge is not described in format synchronized with a user interface displayed on the screen, a troublesome work is required when knowledge based on an actual operation screen is documented, and it is difficult to express the knowledge.
Furthermore, since there is not provided an environment in which a creator of a system managing a business system and a person on a main control side refer to a manual for operating the business system and receive feedback directly from a user during actual operation, there is no opportunity to improve a manual, and further, there is such a background that there are not provided a database (hereinafter referred to as DB) designed to share business knowledge between operators on the field through an operation screen and an operation support tool operated by a terminal device for sharing business knowledge without regard to the environment of a terminal device and architecture of a business system.
Meanwhile, there has been known Sikuli as a tool which, when a business system does not have an API for access from outside, can give text for explaining the fact to automatic operation and a widget on a screen without modifying an existing business system operated on a terminal device (see, Non Patent Literature 1).
Sikuli uses template matching of an image based on OpenCV, and it is advantageous in that an end user embeds an image on an operation screen directly into a script of Python, whereby an operation support script can be easily written compared with a conventional operation support tool. In Sikuli, text corresponding to the result of template matching of an image can be described in an automated script, and a function of overlay-displaying text by image matching is added to an actually operating system (see, Non Patent Literature 2).